The Meaning of Forever
by ClatoOTP1
Summary: Salazar left Rowena, the only woman he loved. He left his daughter Helena too. What will happen when they are suddenly thrown together again?


The Meaning of Forever

Harry Potter Fanfiction

Founders' Era

Their Hearts are Broken

Third Person PoV

"Salazar, _wait_!" The tall and beautiful raven haired woman cried in frustration at the back of a tall and silver haired man. However he did not listen, instead carried on walking briskly. The raven haired woman hissed in anger, almost like a cat, and gave chase. She managed to catch up just enough to grab his wrist and pull him to face her. His bright green eyes looked down upon her with anger and despair. Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, stared deep into the sapphire eyes of Rowena Ravenclaw, the most intelligent of the founders, and felt his heart break. He knew what he had to do. He had to leave. If Godric continued to be as stubborn as he was, then things would not end well. Of that Salazar was certain. He would leave even if it meant that he would never see his Rowena again, the only woman he had ever truly loved. At first, Rowena's beauty had bewitched him. She was everything he was not. Her skin was fairest cream, her features delicate yet regal. She had silky raven black hair that fell to her waist in a thick waterfall. The eyes framed by thick black lashes were the same colour as the sapphire that sat in the centre of her famed diadem. It shimmered atop her head now, the words '_wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_' seeming to stand out especially to mock him. He had taken measure for his pride. For himself. Now he had to pay the price.

"Rowena, I cannot wait. I must go, and go now or I will do something I very much regret." He said in a controlled voice; cold and firm yet with slight pleading. He knew that he had to hurt her unforgivably to keep everything they had worked for safe when she set her jaw, eyes determined.

"No, Salazar. We can work out a solution. What is it I always say? _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_. It will work, I know it!" She pleaded, refusing to back down.

"I don't want to hear your stupid motto, Rowena! I'm sick of you all! Godric and his stubborn thick-headedness, Helga's desire to please! And you!" He threw his hands up, as though furious, even though the words cut him as much as they did her, if not deeper.

"What about me?" Rowena asked, almost afraid of the answer. Where had her silver haired and green eyed Salazar gone? The one she loved so?

"You're bossy and a know-it-all! Flaunting that awful diadem! Rowena Ravenclaw, the most intelligent witch there is! Superior to everyone because she has the answers to every question! It's surprising, honestly." He prepared himself. He knew what he did next would be unforgivable.

"What's surprising?" Rowena asked, her voice soft but filled with and apprehension Rowena Ravenclaw was not used to feeling.

"That a witch who is the brightest of the age, who is one of the founding four of Hogwarts, who has so much to give is…" He trailed off, steeling himself for what he knew he must do.

"Is what?" She whispered. All the while her eyes pleaded with him not to say something he would regret. Something that would tear them apart. Rowena could not bear to lose him, her Salazar. He belonged to her. She could not be without him. Their two month old daughter Helena needed her father. Rowena pleaded silently. But she knew that it would never be enough. However, she still tried with all her might.

"That she is a filthy _mudblood_." Salazar hissed like the snake that was his symbol. He had leaned closer, towering above her, cold and vicious. His words cut Rowena to the core. He had _never_ called her that. He _knew _how it affected her. She was so confused. She thought he loved her.

"How can you say that? Salazar, I thought you loved me." She whispered, tears sparkling in her sapphire eyes.

"Loved you? Why would I _ever _lower myself to someone like _you_?" He sneered, every inch the elitist pureblood she had first thought he was. Rowena's breath caught painfully in her throat. How could he? She clung to the last shreds a hope she had. Surely he was lying. Soon, Godric and Helga would leap from the bushes and laugh, and Salazar would pull her close and kiss her head. She would hit his arm and pretend to be angry, but soon she would smile and they would all retire to the castle, friends once again. Surely.

"What about all the things you said? Are you going to tell me they were lies?" She cried incredulously. Salazar laughed coldly.

"Of course not. I'm going to _assure_ you they were lies! I needed your intelligence. A few mistakes along the way, yes, but they needn't concern me now."

"Mistakes? What mistakes do you mean, exactly? Surely you cannot mean…" Rowena could not finish her sentence. He could not think their beautiful daughter Helena was a mistake. He could not.

"Yes, I mean Helena. The worst mistake I made. A disgraceful _half-blood _for a daughter. But I needn't worry. I'm leaving. You deal with her." He said with disinterested disdain. How _dare _he? Rowena saw red. She slapped him across the face as hard as she could. He looked shocked.

"Go, Salazar. Leave. But never come back. You have lost me forever this time. Go! I _hate _you!" She was screaming by the end, tears slipping down her cheeks. She whirled around, making back towards the castle.

"What of our daughter?" He asked softly. She laughed without humour.

"You really needn't concern your pretty pureblood head with the likes of _my _half-blood daughter." She walked away. Salazar Slytherin left the school that night, not to return for some many years to come.

Rowena Ravenclaw glided back to her chambers. She cradled Helena close and cried herself to sleep. She vowed to be strong for Helena. _No more tears shall fall from these eyes._


End file.
